Gravity Wars: Confrontation of the Stars
by Exotos135
Summary: Technically a Star Wars/Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Gravity Falls crossover. A new threat arrives in Gravity Falls, and it's up to Dipper and Mabel to confront it. One-Shot.


**So, for some reason, this is all I could write for May 4th, a crossover between Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls and Star Wars...I apologize if this isn't good. I apologize for not expanding exactly what happened prior or post this event, but I honestly don't know what to do with that so...yeah.**

 **Also, you may be wondering, "why is this an Star Wars/SVTFOE/GF crossover if it is SVTFOE and GF related?"... You'll see soon.**

 **Note: If you don't like works that aren't true to the original personalities, fanfic where characters of a particular morality are morally opposite, or Star Wars, I'll have to ask you to leave the fic.**

* * *

 **(Middle of the streets of Gravity Falls)**

A shuttle appeared on the sky and slowly descended into the main street, scaring all of the nearby citizens into fleeing in a panic. Among the panicking citizens were a pair of twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines, who walked towards the shuttle as it finally landed and opened its doors.

From there, the twins reached for the waists and grabbed a lightsaber, and they turned them on as a pair of cloaked figures came out of the shuttle and walked down the stairs. Once they landed on the street, they grabbed their lightsabers, turned them on and took off their hoods to reveal themselves as...

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz?

However, these ones looked a bit more decrepit, with Marco's face having red face paint and his pupils being colored golden, while Star looked a bit more...let's say old, not to mention decaying, and her eyes were also golden.

The twins immediately got ready for anything upon seeing the duo's identities, and Star smiled as she turned to Marco, who gave her a frown. She tilted her head to the twins, and Marco briefly glanced at them before turning back to her and nodding a single time. After that, he turned to the twins...and dashed to them so fast that it looked more like he had teleported instead.

He swung his lightsaber at Mabel, but the girl quickly reacted and blocked it with her lightsaber, following the blocking with swinging her lightsaber various times, and each time being blocked by Marco with very little effort. Dipper soon joined the battle, but just as he swung his lightsaber, another blade was emitted from the other end of Marco's lightsaber, revealing that it was double-bladed in the process.

Upon seeing that, the twins briefly flinched before attacking Marco with all they got as he effortlessly blocked their attacks and counterattacked whenever possible, all while Star watched with a smile of approval. Eventually, after fighting for so long, Marco finally got tired and simply grabbed Dipper just he attacked again, lifted him and threw him away, all while blocking Mabel's attack,

Once he hit the ground, Dipper got up, dusted himself and grabbed his head as Marco and Mabel fought in an even battle. When he saw them fight, Dipper quickly reacted and ran to them, only to stop when he was faced with a horizontal lightsaber aimed at his neck, stopping just before he was decapitated by it.

He easily figured out where the lightsaber came from, so he backed away, slowly turned to see Star's smug smirk and swung his lightsaber at the princess, only for it to be blocked with very little effort.

"I got to admit I'm impressed, nobody's been able to survive this long against Marco." She pushed her lightsaber forward as she continued and Dipper continued to block her. "But just as everything else, you'll eventually be destroyed like fragile thing you are."

She leaned forward and started to overpower Dipper as he tried his darnest to block the lightsaber. However, Star made her biggest mistake when she met him face-to-face and whispered. "You...and your sister too."

Upon hearing that, Dipper frowned and clenched his teeth before completely overpowering Star and using the Force to throw her at the shuttle. When the girl crashed, Dipper interrupted Marco and Mabel's battle as Star got up, got out of the shuttle and chuckled maliciously as she watched the battle unfold. For the most part, Marco managed to hold himself against the girl and her enraged brother, but it all changed when Dipper managed to use the Force to throw him to a wall.

After doing that, he sprinted towards Marco while Mabel tried to stop him, only for Star to take action, jump off the shuttle and land in front of Dipper. As the boy flinched in shock, she kicked him with enough strength to send him and his sister flying into a wall, leaving a crater behind.

The twins fell and they lost their lightsabers, which were then crushed under Star and Marco's foots as they watched helpless. They then backed to the wall as Star and Marco walked towards it, hitting it as the teenagers crouched and got ready to kill them.

"You've been deceived all along." Star mockingly stated. "You've been deceived into thinking that you could become a jedi."

Star and Marco raised their lightsabers as the twins closed their eyes, waiting for the end of their lives...and then the lightsabers were shot off by a pair of lasers.

"What the?!"

They looked around for the source of the lasers, and then looked with shock as a spaceship passed by and hit them, sending them back into the shuttle. The spaceship landed and opened its doors, where Soos and Wendy came out, much to the twins relief. Wendy helped them get up and get into the spaceship while Soos aimed his hat and threw it, successfully hitting...something, whatever that was, and the hat returned like a boomerang as the shuttle closed its doors.

With that done, Soos put his hat back on and returned to the spaceship as the shuttle took off. The last thing the twins heard before the doors closed were Star and Marco-mostly Star-cursing the next, "You can escape all you want! You can practice all you want! But we will find you, we will be stronger, and we will make sure we destroy your precious little lives!"

After saying that, the shuttle flew away and the spaceship closed its doors and took off, leaving the city and flying back at the Mystery Shack.

And then a deep male voice shouted "CUT!" and some bells rang. Upon hearing that, the shack team walked off the spaceship and left the "set" that was the Mystery Shack and Gravity Falls. They looked around and saw the shuttle being opened by a rebel and a guy dressed like a stromtrooper, and Star and Marco jumped out of it. Once they spotted the team, they waved and joined them as they walked to the director, Papanoida.

"Alright, everybody, take five!" Papanoida yelled before noticing the actors. "You all did an amazing job today."

"Papanoida, I don't know if you'll agree, but I get the feeling something needs to be added into the scene." Dipper expressed.

"Yeah, a good old fighting scene is cool, but I too feel something's missing." Star corroborated.

"Like more spaceships, or lightsabers!" Mabel eagerly suggested.

"Okay, those don't need to be added, but something else needs definitely needs to be added." Dipper put his hands on his hips as he asked the humanoid, "So, what do you think, Papanoida?"

He thought about what they said for a moment, scratching his chin and humming as he did. He then got off his seat, turned to the actors and replied, "I think I understand what you mean." He changed to a more cheery tone as he added, "Fine then, we can talk about what to add and where to take it from there, but for now, let's enjoy lunch!"

They excitedly nodded in agreement upon hearing the lunch part, and they raced the humanoid for the kitchen as the rest of the Star Wars cast joined the race.

 **The End...?**


End file.
